Glass contacting surfaces of glass forming equipment must be lubricated to prevent the glass from sticking to the glass contacting surfaces. The methods, techniques and equipment used to date to accomplish this have proved inadequate.
The prior art is exemplified by the following United States patents: Griesbaum U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,389; Fenley, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,514; Seeman U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,756; Seeman U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,918; Seeman U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,409; Ambrogio U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,800; Eagle U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,266; Seeman U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,889; and Virey U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 34,785.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of the prior art and conventional techniques, methods and systems.